


i'm so tired...

by fineh



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: “Sorry, it’s just kind of ironic huh, you thought he was gonna leave you but you ended up leaving him and breaking his heart,” Miggy pauses, and looks up at her, eyes wide “and your heart too.”In which the past gets the better of her.





	i'm so tired...

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr
> 
> "Would you write a fic where Will and Angie are together, but Angie's afraid he's going to leave because of what happened with Derek"

Angie manages to go three months without freaking out about her relationship with Will, probably because most of those three months were spent wondering just how it was she fell dorky Will Cooper. But once Angie starts freaking out, she freaks out and no amount of headbanging can shake out the terrifying thought that appeared unannounced and settled unwelcomed right in the middle of her relationship with Will.

_When is he going to leave?_

It’s not an if, with Angie D’ Amato it’s never an if, only a matter of _when_ someone realizes she’s broken beyond belief and stops wasting their time on her. With Derek, it had been the time it took him to realize she was pregnant, with Owen it was the realization that no matter how much time he spent with her, he would never know her the way Will Cooper knew her. It was a surprising discovery that terrified her and continued to terrify her because what if Will was her one shot? What if said one shot got tired and left?

So here she is now, sitting in her apartment with the lights off pretending she doesn’t hear Will knocking at her door, confused and asking to be let in.

“Angie! I know you’re there, your car is in the driveway. Open the door.”

“Go away!” His five minutes of determined knocking has finally gotten to her.

Will falls silent, the knocking stops, and just like Angie knew he eventually would, he leaves. It hurts as much as she thought it would, her chest feels like it’s on fire as she struggles to fight the scream that’s demanding to be let out.

“Angie.” It comes from the darkness, somewhere to her left and it’s a different scream that escapes her.

“Angie, breathe, it’s just me.” A lamp clicks, light flooding the room, casting a soft glow on a very concerned Will Cooper.

“Why--how did you get in here?”

“Poppy gave me your spare key.” He holds up a key that hangs pathetically on a minion keychain. Angie snatches it back, next time she’ll give it to Douglass, maybe he won’t be as easy to convince as Poppy clearly was.

“That wasn’t hers to give.” Fuck Poppy and the happiness that’s made her soft. “Will, get out.”

Will crosses his arms. “No.”

“What?”

“I said no. I’m leaving, not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong.” Things are going exactly as they always go.

“Bullshit, you’ve been avoiding me for two weeks, the grid, your pride, and joy is a mess and you’re telling you’re fine. I don’t know what it is but you can tell me.”

She remains stubbornly silent. Will runs a hand over his unshaven face, the frustration clear but still he doesn’t go away. “If it’s something I did please tell me, Angie.”

“It’s not you, it’s what you might do to me.” She tries to bite her tongue but the words have already escaped.

“Do to you? What are you talking about?”

“You could leave!”

“Leave?” Will asks, confused, “Leave where? I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you could!” Will must hear something in her voice because it’s then his eyes darken in recognition, recalls her rant in his car as they drove to confront Derek.

“I would never--”

“Except you almost did.”

“What, no!”

“Yes, with your ex-wife. You almost followed her to Mexico. What happens the next time, when you decide you want Sophie to be exposed to different cultures? Or you get a job offer?” She’s thought about this, Will’s energy is infectious, there’s no way he’ll remain an unknown weatherman. “There’s nothing here for you Will, nothing worth staying here.”

“That’s--Angie you’re so wrong.”

“Am I though?”

“Yes!” Will is so emphatic in his answer that Angie almost believes him.

Almost.

“Get out, please.” Will’s face falls, but he nods, takes a couple of steps back, before finally turning around and walking to the door. Angie can’t look away, watches every step he takes and fights the wimpy part of her that is begging her to stop him.

Will pauses at her door, face shadowed but his eyes glint from the wetness that is impossible to ignore. “Angie, you were so afraid I was going to leave you that you didn’t notice something.”

She forces her throat muscles to work, “What didn’t I notice?”

Will looks her straight in the eyes, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, “You left first.”

* * *

 

“Dude," Miggy breathes, "he wasn’t wrong.”

“You think I don’t know that Miggy?!” She’s spent so many sleepless nights pacing her apartment and wondering how it was she didn’t realize what she was doing to Will.

“I mean…” Miggy shrugs as he stirs around the carrot puree he’s been feeding Jack. “You didn’t.”

“Miggy!” She’s not here for reason, she’s here because Poppy would have said a couple of stern words and sent her on her way. Even now, she made sure Poppy was at the Winebrary before coming to Miggy’s.

“Sorry, it’s just kind of ironic huh, you thought he was gonna leave you but you ended up leaving him and breaking his heart,” Miggy pauses, and looks up at her, eyes wide “and your heart too.”

“Miggy, I get it.” She more than gets it.

“So what are you gonna do?”

She pulls her cup of Pedialyte closer, “I don’t know.”

“You can’t just break his heart, it’s Will Cooper man, if you hurt Will Cooper you’re the worst person in the world.”

“I know.” Of course, she knows that. “But you also know what it’s like to get left Miggy, it sucks.”

“Angie, we’ve all been left, Will too.” He juggles Jack and his sticky fingers. “It sucks but I got over it, over Zara. You gotta let Derek go. It’s time to get over it man, Will isn’t Derek, he would never do that to you. If you told Will you were pregnant he would immediately take you to the doctor without even bothering to ask who the dad is.”

She is over Derek, she’s seen him recently, talked to him and felt absolutely nothing. What she isn’t over is that feeling of abandonment, but it’s time for her to work it out. She’s an adult--she’s trying to be an adult--and it’s time she stops letting that feeling ruin her life.

“You’re right.”

“I am?” Distracted Miggy forgets to dodge Jack’s puree covered hand, “I mean,” He sits up straighter, puree smudged across his cheek, “I am.”

Shaking her head Angie pushes away from the table, “Thanks Miggy.”

“Go get him, Angie.”

* * *

 

“Hi, Will.” It’s a little cringe-worthy (okay, maybe it’s a lot but she’s trying.)

“Hi, Angie.” He’s exhausted, it’s not hard to tell. His shoulders slump in the loose sweatshirts he always favors, and his beard is more scraggly than she’s ever seen it. He looks up at her with hollowed eyes and all Angie can think about is the fact that she did this to him.

“Can I sit here?”

“Go for it.” She takes a seat next to him on the bench, they’re at the park where she had first met Poppy, the sun has about ten minutes or so before it sets and the cool temperature of the night sends chills through her that amplify the ones she felt the moment she saw Will hunched on the bench.

“I saw Derek.”

“Angie--” Will sits up straight, instantly turning to her, he reaches for her and Angie sees the exact moment he realizes what he’s doing and does it anyway because it’s not in his nature to let someone sit next to him and not make sure they’re okay. His hug is brief but it’s the safest Angie has felt in weeks. “I didn’t know. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Will, I’m fine.” No matter how planned that meeting had been, seeing Derek had dug up every bad feeling she’d done her best to bury for the past seven years. It’d all come rushing out in insecurities that had ruined her relationship with Will. “I’m fine now. But that’s part of the reason I acted the way I did,” she holds up her hands “not that was okay, it wasn’t.”

Angie exhales, looks up at the sky and imagines the stars that should begin to dot the dark expanse above them. “The funny thing was I thought I was fine. I saw Derek walked away, and thought it didn’t make a difference. I never did notice what I was doing to you, to us.”

“It’s not your fault.” Will is quick to reassure her.

“Except it kind of is Will, I ignored my problems, and instead pushed them on you. That wasn’t fair. You’re not my therapist, you’re my friend, you were my boyfriend.” Angie isn’t sure about the last part but she’s pretty sure that they’re not together anymore. And she’s fine with it.

(She’s not.)

“Angie, you could have told me.”

“I know. I know that I can tell you anything but like I said, you’re not my therapist. And I have issues that stem way past Derek which is why I’ve been seeing a therapist, Dr. Dewan recommended someone to me and they’ve been really helping me.”

“That’s great, Angie.” Angie doesn’t doubt Will’s sincerity.

“Thanks, Cooper.”

The silence gets to her and she chickens out. “Well, it’s been great but I have to go get Graham.”

“Wait, that’s it?”

“Yeah--no. It wasn’t. It isn’t.” She didn’t come all the way here just to leave with nothing. “I miss you, and it’s unfair to ask for another chance but I’m gonna because dammit Will Cooper, I love you.”

“Angie?”

“Yeah?” She asks, heart in her throat.

“You don’t have to ask for another chance, just promise you’ll never do that to me again.”

“I’ll try.” She can promise that.

“Come here,” Will opens his arms and she happily dives into the folds of that ridiculous loose sweater. “I love you too Angie D’Amato.”

It’s not a guarantee, when it comes to love there are no guarantees, but those words out of Will’s mouth are pretty damn close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
